Joy of Joys
by Patano
Summary: Sybil Branson and the three times she had to tell her husband that he was going to be a father. Written for the Sybil/Tom Secret Santa Fic Exchange as a gift for kidyouhavenoidea.


_This oneshot was written as a part of Sybil/Tom Secret Santa Fic Exchange on Tumblr. It is a gift for **kidyouhavenoidea**. Merry Christmas to you, __**kidyouhavenoidea**!__ Merry Christmas also to you, darling readers! _

* * *

**Joy of Joys**

* * *

_My darling Mama, this is the most glorious morning, not the weather of course for it has rained mercilessly this last_ but because joy of joys… _**- the beginning of Sybil's letter to Cora**

* * *

**November 1919**

Sybil didn't know what to feel when she left the doctor's office. On the one hand, she shouldn't have been happy. Their financial situation was difficult and they both had busy work lives. But the odd warmth coming from the bottom of her heart was stronger than the rational part of her brain. She was happy. So blissfully, blissfully happy. _We're going to have a child together. Tom and I. A little part of me and the only person I could ever love. A little human to cherish and to bring up in love and care_, was all what her heart was saying. Not long ago she had been only able to long for and dream about Tom and now they were going to be parents … Sybil couldn't wait to tell the news to her husband… but should she? Maybe Tom was more practical than she and would think more about the pragmatic side of the new development? She was well aware that her husband would worry about their finances, but at the same time she didn't for a second doubt that deep inside he would be just as elated as she was, and that the rational side of his brain would be also overcome by what his heart would be shouting. After all, they were the Bransons and all their dreams about the future came from heart.

* * *

He started to worry. Sybil should have been home by now, but she didn't come. He understood that maybe some sudden case forced her to stay at the hospital longer, but this didn't diminish his worries. Sybil was an Englishwoman living in a country at war with her motherland, a situation which was definitely dangerous, even for a civilian. For a brief moment, he regretted not going for her to the hospital, but then he knew that she didn't want to be treated like a porcelain doll; she was a strong woman who could deal with difficult situations on her own.

Finally, the door to the flat opened, and Sybil entered the small corridor. Tom went to her quickly and took her into his arms.

"Darling, I was so worried…" he whispered into his beloved's ear.

"But why?"

"You're so late,"

"More than in one way," Sybil couldn't help but tease. "But in all seriousness, Tom, yes, I Ieft work later because…. I wanted to consult the doctor about something."

"Some untypical case?" Tom enquired.

"No, about myself…"

"WHAT?"

"Please don't worry darling, it's nothing bad," Sybil immediately began to calm him down. "Actually, it's something pleasant, though it may be a bit problematic in our situation."

Tom's puzzled and nervous face convinced Sybil to finally tell him the news in a straightforward manner. "Tom, I'm pregnant," she announced and smiled broadly.

It was one of those rare moments when Tom Branson was unable to speak. He just looked at his wife quizzically as if he was looking for some answer.

"Tom, we're going to have a baby," Sybil confirmed merrily.

Tom's face finally broke into a smile too. He took Sybil into his arms again and twirled her around happily.

"We're going to have a baby," he repeated cheerfully as he ultimately released his wife from his embrace. Both of them exchanged satisfied grins and went to the kitchen to eat dinner in a festive atmosphere.

They ate with difficulty because their excitement at the news was immense. Neither of them wanted to think about problems that might arise from it at the moment. First they wanted to celebrate the fact that a small human being had been conceived. A small human being who was a little part of Tom and a little part of Sybil. A small human being that they had created together and who was in a way a living symbol of their union. What was not to cherish about such thoughts?

When they finished dinner, they decided to continue to celebrate the wonderful development with tea (Sybil couldn't drink whisky and Tom wanted to be on equal terms with her). They sat together on the couch and tried to discuss what to do now that they were going to be parents.

"You'll continue to work after the baby is born?" Tom asked his wife.

"Yes, it will be difficult, but not impossible, I hope."

"I know that you want to work, but I must say we also need you to work because of our finances," muttered Tom in a sad voice.

Sybil reached for his hand and squeezed it gently, "Don't worry, I really enjoy my job. Besides, I've got you and I know that you'll help me with the baby as much as you can."

Tom's face lit up at those words, "Yes, I'll try to work from home as much as I'll be able to. I'll want to unburden you as much as possible."

Sybil had to send him a wide smile. "See? We'll manage. We already overcame obstacles that seemed insurmountable. We'll need to show strength again, but it'll be worth it. A child Tom, we're going to have a child!" she stressed excitedly.

"Indeed," Tom replied and kissed her on the forehead. Then, he put his hand on Sybil's chest in the place where her heart was to emphasize the most important fact - that their child would be born out of their love.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Sybil resumed the conversation. "You know, darling… I have one more dream, but maybe it'll wait for some time…"

"Yes? You know that you can tell me everything."

They had always shared their dreams with each other since they had first talked in the car when Tom had confided in Sybil that he wouldn't always be a chauffeur.

"I…" Sybil began. "I would love to return to the school and become a doctor one day."

Tom wasn't exactly surprised. To be honest, he fully expected Sybil to express such a wish someday. _We know each other so well_, he mused happily.

"And I will support you in this through and through," he declared and pressed her hand affectionately.

Sybil gave him a grateful smile and leant her head on his shoulder. "In return, I'll support you when you want to write a book about Ireland's struggles."

Tom laughed gleefully. "Yes, you know my aspirations and dreams very well."

Silence fell upon them once more, but they enjoyed it greatly. They loved the quiet moments when they just sat or lay entwined together, the closeness that they felt both outside and inside.

Again, it was Sybil who ultimately broke the tranquillity.

"Darling, I'm so happy that our child will be born in Ireland," she whispered into Tom's ear.

Tom was surprised, but extremely pleased. "It will? Oh my love… I didn't want to impose this upon you…You're the one who will have to endure the labour, not me, after all… But truly? Don't you wish to give birth at Downton?"

"No," Sybil responded in a confident voice. "Our child will be half-Irish and he or she will be brought up in Ireland and I'm aware what being Irish means for people here. I know what it means for you. I like to see you happy."

Tom couldn't utter even a word. Sybil's words moved him so deeply that he was momentarily rendered speechless. He dreamed that Ireland would be the first place that his child would lay his or her eyes upon yet he didn't want to propose it himself because he knew that Sybil's wishes ought to be taken into account. But now he knew that she wished for the same and his joy had no bounds.

"Sybil, thank you," he managed to choke out and began showering Sybil's face with delicate but at the same passionate kisses. Sybil returned them with equal fervor and they just spent the next few minutes only on this pleasant activity.

When they finally parted for air, Tom passionately declared, "I will continue to take part in the Ireland's struggles to ensure that our child will live in a free country. I won't rest until this happens. I want him or her to experience the freedom that I was denied as a child."

Sybil nodded in agreement. How she loved this man's passion and love for his country and his insistence to always strive for freedom. How she loved **him** for **him**, everything that he was and represented. How lucky she was to have a child with such a man and how lucky her child would be to have such a father.

Also moved to the point of tears, she leant once more and initiated yet another kiss, which lasted, lasted and lasted...

* * *

Later, the Bransons slowly returned to reality - they needed to go to sleep to have strength for another busy day. Tom also had to revise one of his articles. As always, he read it aloud to Sybil when they were in bed and she gave him her suggestions and tips on how to improve it.

Both enjoyed this evening activity very much - Tom always read to his beloved wife while keeping her close in his embrace.

Today, however, they weren't able to focus much on the article - the joyful news they had received seemed to consume their thoughts entirely. They couldn't stop talking about it.

"Your father will kill me," Tom stated as he laid the article on the nightstand.

"Shush, darling. You're my husband. It's totally normal and natural that we'll have a child together."

"When it comes to your father, sweetheart, I'm sure that he doesn't see anything that concerns us as normal or natural."

Sybil sighed. "It's difficult for him to understand and accept certain matters, but he's a good man inside."

"I know that, love. But you still can't deny that he's too accustomed to the system."

"He is, but he'll come around one day. I assure you."

"Let us hope so," Tom remarked and nuzzled Sybil's hair.

"Mama will definitely be happy when I write to her about our news," Sybil said firmly.

"If you say so I suppose that you're right. You know your mother best, not me. But all the others shouldn't be too thrilled, especially your granny."

Sybil chuckled a little. "You're right about granny, but I think that my sisters should be happy for me as well."

"Even Lady Mary?"

"I've already told you, Tom. Mary had her reservations about our union, but she's a pragmatic sort of person and will try to be happy for us now when it's all done and we're married. And please call her Mary."

Tom gave a loud sigh. "And even downstairs they may not accept our marriage."

"Again, I think that some people may be on our side. Mrs Hughes, for example. She's always been sort of a mother figure for me. And Thomas."

"THOMAS?" Tom uttered in shock.

"We became good friends when we worked together at the hospital. He was always on my side when I was at odds with Doctor Clarkson or the other nurses," Sybil explained.

"I never expected to have an ally in Thomas, but… I think it is good to have him on our side," Tom declared and tightened the grip around his wife. Then, his hands moved to Sybil's belly and he gave it a slow, tender caress.

"Tom…" murmured a very much contented Sybil.

"Does he or she like it?"

"I'm sure he or she does like it. And he or she loves you already."

"I love him or her already too," replied Tom and bent his head to kiss Sybil's still flat stomach.

* * *

**December 1922**

Sybil was eagerly awaiting Tom's return from work. She had such happy news to share with him!

She was just finishing cooking dinner while Saoirse was sleeping soundly in the next room. The weather outside was cold and frosty and snowflakes were twirling in the air. But Sybil felt safe and content in their London flat. She so loved their new home - they had moved here after Tom had found a journalist job in the capital and they had been finally able to leave Downton. It was wonderful to again have a place of their own, and it was a real delight to share it with their darling child this time.

_And another one soon_, Sybil thought cheerfully.

Her musings were interrupted by the sound of someone opening the door. Tom was back!

"Hello, my darling girls," she soon heard his voice.

"Shush Tom, Saoirse's sleeping," Sybil informed her husband.

"Ouch, sorry," Tom said in an undertone and went to give Sybil a kiss on the cheek.

"Dinner will be in a minute."

"You're in a good mood today," Tom remarked suddenly.

"You'll soon learn why," Sybil answered and beamed at him.

After dinner, Sybil led Tom to the other room and told him to sit on the couch while she would prepare the surprise.

Soon, Tom was relaxing on the sofa and Sybil left the room in search for something. She returned a few minutes later with a small package in her hands.

"What is it, love?" Tom enquired as Sybil sat beside him.

"Just look," was all that Sybil was able to say and she opened the package. Inside was a pair of small baby shoes.

Tom's face brightened. "You mean?"

"Yes. Santa prepared an early Christmas present for us," Sybil sent him a beautiful smile.

"And this is certainly the best Christmas gift I've ever received."

They embraced gleefully and couldn't let each other go for some time.

Like last time, they didn't think much about the problems that a new child meant for them - Tom was still working hard, while Sybil studied at the college to become a doctor and took care of Saoirse while Tom was at the office. All the hardships and difficulties meant nothing for the Bransons at that moment. They only thought about their growing family. There was only one source of worry for Tom, but a substantial one unfortunately.

"Sybil…" he whispered as he released his dearest wife from their hug. "Don't you think that… there may be problems with your labour again? I don't want to go through the same, darling… We nearly lost you last time…"

The smile vanished also from Sybil's face. She also remembered what had happened when she had gone into labour last time.

"I thought about it also, dearest. I'll be under the care of the doctors I know. And I will definitely give birth in a hospital."

The worry didn't leave Tom immediately though. It was a dark cloud over the otherwise good news.

Sybil reached out and took Tom's hand into hers. "Look at me, Tom. I promise that everything will be fine. After all, I'm knowledgeable now when it comes to these matters."

Tom looked her directly in the eyes and knew that she **meant** it. And he trusted her like he always did. One look and a few words were enough to make his worry diminish. He never questioned his wife's knowledge or abilities.

His ponderings were interrupted by the sounds coming from the next room. Saoirse had awoken and wanted to see her parents.

"I think that we need to tell Saoirse that she's going to be a big sister," Sybil said and rose from the couch. Tom followed her and the Bransons went to see their little girl.

* * *

Saoirse was lying in her bed and holding her favourite doll which was a present from Grandpa Robert. When her parents entered the room, her face instantly lit up; she loved them **so** dearly.

"Hello sweetie," Tom welcomed his daughter and reached to take her out of the bed.

When Saoirse was carefully put on the couch between her parents, Sybil decided to tell her the important news," You're going to be a big sister in nine months, darling."

"Really Mama?" Saoirse screamed and looked at her parents in surprise.

"Yes, really!" both Tom and Sybil shouted and tickled their daughter joyously.

Saoirse then jumped from happiness into her parents' arms and the whole Branson family was celebrating together by hugging and kissing each other.

It didn't matter that the snow outside began to fall quite violently and a huge snowstorm commenced.

* * *

**March 1930**

They left the doctor's office quickly because they wanted to celebrate - first alone, then with their girls. They walked into one of the Dublin streets hand in hand, both beaming broadly. Tom was the first one to speak.

"Do you think that we'll have a third girl? I'll be really outnumbered if it is a girl."

Sybil looked at him pointedly. "Then you'll know how my father's always felt."

"He and I understand each other better as time passes."

Sybil sighed gratefully. "And you know how happy that makes me."

"We'll never understand each other perfectly, but we've definitely made huge progress."

"And he's such a good grandpa to Saoirse and Patricia."

"Indeed," Tom agreed with his wife and put his arm around her waist. "You know what, love? I think it's going to be a boy this time."

Sybil merely nodded."I trust you. You were right when you previously predicted girls, so I think that you're right this time too."

Tom pondered also another aspect of the new great development. "He or she… will be our first child born on the Irish soil."

"I know, Tom," Sybil whispered and squeezed his hand. She knew that he was moved beyond words because of this realisation.

"Finally…" Tom was only able to mumble." It's just another of my dreams come true".

Sybil squeezed his hand once more.

"So many of my dreams came true thank to you. I can't wait until we tell the girls our delightful news," Tom said with a little laugh.

"We'll soon have a madhouse, that's for sure."

They remained silent for a moment. While having a family was definitely a challenge, it brought them too many joyful moments to count them. It wasn't easy for Sybil to be a mother and a doctor and it wasn't easy for Tom to help her with household tasks when he was writing his books or articles, but it was worth it. They had created and shared a wonderful world with each other, a space where everyone felt safe and loved. Neither of them regretted anything about their life choices.

Tom was the first one to break from this reverie. He took Sybil's hands, turned her to him and gave her a lingering kiss in the middle of the Dublin street. She laughed pleasantly and he twirled her around for the whole world to see their happiness. The happiness of a former lady and a former servant, but more importantly satisfied and contented equals, dreamers and pursuers.

* * *

In the evening, ten-year-old Saoirse and seven-year-old Patricia were told the important news in their parents' bed. Both girls became extremely excited when they heard that they were going to have a baby sister or brother.

"Yes, yes, yes! More company to play with!" squealed Saoirse delightedly. "Now there will be an equal division of teams at Downton, finally!" (Mary and Matthew had three children and Edith and Anthony two.)

"Your little brother or sister will have to grow up first," Tom pointed out.

Saoirse nodded at this hesitantly, "But he will grow up fast just like Patty did."

"He?" Tom and Sybil said in unison, "are you so sure that it will be a boy?"

"Yes, I am," Saoirse replied proudly. "We need a little brother, don't we?"

Sybil and Tom chuckled.

At this moment, Patricia decided to chime in, "And I'll finally stop being the youngest in the house!"

Sybil reached out to stroke her daughter's hair. "Yes, you'll become a big sister. Big, responsible sister."

Patricia glowed when she heard her mother's compliment.

"You're both big girls sweethearts, but it's time for you to go to bed now," Da Branson announced.

Saoirse and Patricia had their own minds, though.

"No Da, we won't go to sleep unless you read us a book," Saoirse demanded insistently.

"Yes, Da, a bedtime story!" Patricia supported her older sister.

Tom laughed gaily. "You two are very persuasive. Da agrees, just bring him a book."

Saoirse sprinted to the children's room and quickly returned with a copy of Andersen's fairytales that Uncle Thomas had given them last Christmas.

* * *

The girls fell asleep even before Tom finished reading.

"Are we going to wake them?" asked Mama Branson as she glanced at the two peacefully sleeping figures.

"Don't think so. Let them stay in our bed tonight," answered Tom with a wide grin on his face.

"Family celebration?" Sybil suggested.

"Indeed," Tom whispered as he rested his hand on his wife's stomach. "Full family together."

Sybil giggled and rested her head on Tom's shoulder. "Thank you," she uttered solemnly a moment later, "thank you for giving me this family."

"Let me thank you as well," murmured Tom in a satisfied tone and kissed his wife full on the lips. They both looked adoringly at the sleeping girls and, closely embraced, lay down beside them. Both were having exactly the same thoughts - that they were happy and that happiness stemmed mainly from a wonderful family life they had built together.


End file.
